The invention relates to a dishwasher having a washing chamber enclosed by a washing container, in which chamber washing items are cleaned preferably at a raised temperature and using washing liquid, preferably water, in particular mixed with chemicals such as e.g. detergent or rinse aid. In general, conditions that prevail in the washing chamber differ sometimes considerably from those in the normal environment as regards temperature, humidity etc. While the dishwasher is in washing operation, during which the loading window of its washing container is expediently closed by a door, washing liquid is sprayed into the washing chamber by one or more spray mechanisms, thereby wetting the washing chamber. One or more loading units such as e.g. dishware baskets and/or cutlery drawers, which are used to hold the washing items to be cleaned, are preferably accommodated in the washing chamber.
In order to improve the lighting conditions, an electrical light source is often provided in the washing chamber, which not only makes a protective barrier necessary against the conditions prevailing in the washing chamber but also requires one or more electrical power cables to be fed through a wall bounding the washing chamber. There is also the disadvantage that such light sources often cause an annoyance because they reduce the useful space of the washing chamber and achieve only insufficient illumination of the washing chamber. In addition, the light sources can often be positioned only in such a way that they dazzle the user when the user is loading or unloading the washing chamber.